a lost and confusing night and 9 months revenage
by sithmaster56a
Summary: Temari shikamaru and hinata naruto go on a mission. the girls use this as a chance to enjoy the boys company naruto doesn't realise whats going on and shikamaru is to lazy to care. the girls plan their revenage but things happen to affect lives. not yuuri


Shikamaru Temari. On mission with Naruto and Hinata.

Temari was dancing in the tent she shared with Shikamaru. Shikamaru came in walk over to a bedroll and laid down to rest. Temari who was trying to arose him even though she knew it would do nothing in the end he had the sex drive of a castrated plastic doll.

Just before Temari was going to try and stab Shikamaru for the tenth time that mission there was noise from outside the tent they saw Naruto outside with a kunai in his left hand and another in his right.

"Naruto what are you doing" Hinata who had gotten out of her tent with her sleeping bag covering her _looks like she was going to try the same thing as me_ Temari thought.

"Oh err hi I was writing my name on this kunai" Naruto.

"Why." Shikamaru.

"Well you know people say there's a ninja weapon with your name on it… well I thought that if I own that weapon I wouldn't get killed by it because I would never kill myself-" Naruto.

"Pity." Temari.

"-And the odds of there being more then one kunai with my name are very small indeed." Naruto.

"You know Naruto not the only thing here that's same you brain for instance." Shikamaru.

"Yeah your right there aren't Shikamaru." Said Temari with a devilishly smile and wink at Hinata.

Hinata started giggling.

Shikamaru walk back in to the looking embarrassed. Temari then pulled a kunai.

"Naruto you know they its not the one that has your name on it that you need to worry about but the one that says 'to whom it my concern'" Temari threw the kunai at Naruto and walked away.

The next morning Hinata and Temari were walking at the front of the group with the two boys limping along behind.

"So where did I hit Naruto last night?" Temari

"I'll tell you if you tell me why Shikamaru's limping" Hinata

"He had pissed me off so I threw so ice packs down his trousers your turn" Temari

"I the knee and by the way that was evil…you know the ice "Hinata

Shikamaru was having the same conversation with Naruto.

"You got hit in the knee right" Shikamaru

"Yeah what happened to you" Naruto

"Hehe we were at it all night long of course" Shikamaru was lying through what little dignity he had.

"Seriously if only I found a girl who didn't mind doing that—" Naruto

Shikamaru bursts into fits of laughter and almost falls over but stops himself.

"Oh Naruto you do tha—"Shikamaru stop when a kunai shot between his legs.

Temari and Hinata were standing there impatiently.

"Hurry up will you we're almost there." Hinata

"Where are going anyway?" Naruto

"**Naruto your moron" **Temari

"We going to a posh hotel for two nights because there might be an informant there with Intel on Aktatsuki" Hinata.

They all had to share a room it was bad because it was a two-bed room, which didn't please Temari, and Hinata, Shikamaru and Naruto weren't bothered till.

"Dibs on the window bed." Naruto.

"I'll get the other." Shikamaru

"**No you get the floor and the sofa" **Hinata and Temari in unison.

"**NARUTO** gets the sofa because he's injured _(ice boy)_" Temari.

About an hour latter they got a message saying that the informant was extremely dead and that 50 kunai in a person isn't a nice picture and most of the kunai had _to whom it may concern _writtenon them.

"That's it were going to the bar you two are coming as well" Temari.

"Okay" everyone.

2 hours latter Naruto very drunk and Hinata not drunk at all drunk were back up. Hinata was carrying Naruto by this time.

"Hinata you we should go to bed not as friends but as-" he fell over at this point.

"Yeah Naruto lets do that" Hinata.

An hour later the same thing happened with Shikamaru and Temari.

The next morning Shikamaru woke with Naruto In the same bed as him. Of they screamed. Hinata and Temari woke up together and told Shikamaru and Naruto to stop screaming.

"We didn't did we" Naruto

"How should I know I was drunk?" Shikamaru.

The two continued like that for a while before they realised that Hinata and Temari were lying together holding each other romantically, and from what Naruto and Shikamaru could see those two were naked.

"Hey did you two… you know…" Shikamaru.

"No they couldn't I mean you two at it all the other night" Naruto

"I was lying" Shikamaru

"Yes me and Temari were at it last night, (sigh) you to are clueless and boring, I mean Naruto if a girl is sharing a tent with you and says' oh I'm cold could I get in you sleeping bag with you' the response is not 'no there's not enough room'. And when a girl is dressed the way I was the other night you're actually meant to take notice. Anyway I got tried of waiting for you and Temari was feeling the same way" Hinata (of course).

They got up naked and started to get dressed, Naruto had passed out from hearing about what happened and then seeing them both naked. Shikamaru looked as though he was frozen. Hinata and Temari were starting to head out the door.

"Wait where are you going" Shikamaru

"The sand village to get away from you two." Temari

Once they had gone Naruto was told what had happened and said they should go.

Down the road toward the sand village Temari and Hinata were laughing away but they were serious about going to the sand village they felt it was time to take a few months vacation. That night Naruto and Hinata had been inmate and so had Temari and Shikamaru but Hinata and Temari put the two of them in the same bed and had gotten in the other together as a joke but they were serious about the things they said.

Naruto and Shikamaru swore never to mention what my have transpired in the hotel room accept the girls saying they were going to the sand village.

About 8 months later and Shikamaru was having a drink with Kankuro, Neji, Choji and Rock Lee.

"**LEE WHERE ARE YOU BASTARD**" Sakura was screaming.

Lee was suddenly pulled out of the bar screaming for help from the others.

"What was that about?" Naruto

"Didn't you Sakura's pregnant, as a matter of fact so's Ino and Tenten and that belly/puppeteer." Choji

Then over the mater of an hour all the others (apart from Naruto and Shikamaru) were pulled away by their pregnant women.

Then 10 minutes afterward Temari and Hinata suddenly appeared and attacked and beat up Shikamaru and Naruto.

Later at Hinata's house…

Naruto woke up with a nasty headache.

"Hey, Hinata, I thought you'd gone the other way?" Naruto

"No Naruto, that was just a joke me and Temari made up. In actual fact I spent the night with you, that's why my stomach is a bit swollen." Hinata stated.

"I'm not sure I follow you." Naruto murmured in confusion.

"You were very, very drunk, Naruto. I wasn't. But at this point surely you'd noticed how much I like you? By the way, it was all just one big joke by Temari and me, all because we were pissed off by you and Shikamaru. However, that night had two unfortunate drawbacks. Me and Temari are both Pregnant." Hinata

"Oh Dear" Naruto muttered before passing out onto the floor. Hinata looked at him then rolled her eyes with annoyance.

An hour passed and Naruto was awake and realised something very important.

"You're not pregnant with just one baby, are you?" He questioned.

"Yes, you're now finally catching on. I have in fact got triplets!" Hinata smiled.

Meanwhile at the Nara household…

Shikamaru had woken up with a headache as Naruto had, only his was accompanied with a sharp stabbing pain in the back. This pain turned out to be three kunai being prodded gently into his back by Temari, his mum, and his dad. Shikamaru suddenly realised just how bad this situation was.

"This is really bad isn't it?" Shikamaru muttered.

"Temari here is pregnant with your baby, and you haven't done the honourable thing and married her yet! Plus you two had broken up before hand, are you insane?" Shikamaru's mother growled softly through gritted teeth.

"You moron, Tsunade's going to come down on you like a tonne of bricks, come to think of it, three tonnes of bricks." His dad mumbled half-heartedly.

At this point Temari picked up Shikamaru, with an amazing strength for a pregnant woman, and swiftly she cast him back into his room. Once Shikamaru had skidded through the door, Temari swiftly paced in after him, her jaw clenched tightly as she tried not to go berserk, just yet.

"The baby's going to be born in about a month. During this time you'd better not move outside because if you do then there's going to be a large number of people attacking you. Gaara included of course."

Back to where Naruto's lurking….

Naruto dived through the door out of Hinata's room at top speed, heading straight into Gaara, Neji, Tenten, Mr & Mrs Hyuga, and other relatives of the Hyuga clan with Tsuande also included amongst the mass of irritated looking people.

"This can't get much worse can it? What do I have to do to avoid getting beaten?" Naruto mumbled.

"You have to stay in the room until the baby's born, at which point you would already have to have married me. **Ok!**" Hinata growled.

About a month later and a lot has occurred within the happy world of Naruto and Shikamaru, as well as their former friends and wives to be. Currently both men are in a secure birthing area, with their hands slowly becoming crushed into 2-D items…


End file.
